versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GAMEDROID-the-Artist/EEnE Calc: Dance Night Ruined Via School Collapse
Feat here at 9:58: https://youtu.be/Qp6-L2dvU5Q?t=598 Basically what happens in this scene is that after Rolf anchors himself to the school floor while wearing a fish suit (it's Rolf, don't question it), he ended up accidentally going Katamari Damacy on the entire school, getting the entire EEnE cast except for the Eds into the mess and causing the school to collapse. So let's calc that feat. First, we need the measurements of Peach Creek Junior High. To do that, I'll first take a scene of Double D nearby the front entrance of the school and pixel scale it as a point of reference to use later. Double D's height in px: 40 px According to this blog on the EEnE cast heights, Double D has a measured height of 1.474 m. Meter to pixel ratio in this scene is 0.03685 m/px Height of door in px: 68.36 px Height of door in m: 2.519066 m, or 251.9066 cm Now that we have the height of the door, we can begin measuring the volume of Peach Creek Jr High. For the portion behind the left portion of the school, I'll assume the same height as the bottom right portion of the school (74 px) and the length is the same length as the left portion of the school (181.68 px). Also, thank God that the school is essentially composed of rectangular prisms. Height of door in px: 43 px Height of door in cm: 251.9066 cm Centimeter to px ratio is 5.858293023 cm/px Front Left Portion of the school: Length in px: 181.68 px Width in px: 145.37 px Height in px: 113 px Length in cm: 1,064.334676 cm Width in cm: 851.6200568 cm Height in cm: 661.9871116 cm Volume of Left Portion of the school: 600,030,915.1 cm^3 Bottom Right Portion of the school: Length in px: 213.71 px Width in px: 156.26 px Height in px: 74 px Length in cm: 1,251.975802 cm Width in cm: 915.4168678 cm Height in cm: 433.5136837 cm Volume of Top Right Portion of the school: 496,841,261.7 cm^3 Bottom Right Portion of the school: Length in px: 153.78 px Width in px: 107.89 px Height in px: 37 px Length in cm: 900.8883011 cm Width in cm: 632.0512343 cm Height in cm: 216.7568419 cm Volume of Top Right Portion of the school: 123,422,985 cm^3 Back Portion of the school: Length in px: 181.68 px Width in px: 52.42 px Height in px: 74 px Length in cm: 1,064.334676 cm Width in cm: 307.0917203 cm Height in cm: 433.5136837 cm Volume of Back Portion of the school: 141,693,239.4 cm^3 Total Volume of the School: 1.3619884e9 cm^3 Given that buildings in general are typically 80% hollow, the actual volume of the school would be 272,397,680.2 cm^3. Since the rubble of the building can be visibly seen as big to somewhat small chunks from a far distance, I'll assume fragmentation as a low end and violent fragmentation as a high end. Most modern-day buildings are typically made out of stone, concrete, or some combination of the two, so I'll use the frag and V. frag values of stone and concrete for this feat. Destruction values of Concrete: Fragmentation: 6 j/cc V. Fragmentation: 17-20 j/cc (I'll use the max value of 20 j/cc) Destruction values of general rock: Fragmentation: 8 j/cc V. Fragmentation: 69 j/cc Results: Concrete Fragmentation: 1.63438608e9 J, or 0.391 Tons of TNT (Building Level) Rock Fragmentation: 2.17918144e9 J, or 0.521 Tons of TNT (Building Level) Concrete V. Fragmentation: 5.4479536e9 J, or 1.302 Tons of TNT (Building Level+) Rock V. Fragmentation: 1.87954399e10 J, or 4.492 Tons of TNT (Large Building Level) Pretty solid feat of durability all around. Even though the Eds weren't caught in the destruction of the school, they should scale regardless since they've managed to harm the other characters in the show before on numerous occasions, AND how literally everyone else was caught dead center in the feat. Category:Blog posts